Methods and apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a communication device, and more particularly, a supply modulator, which is used in a wireless transmitter, and a communication device including the supply modulator.
Wireless communication devices such as smartphones, tablets, and Internet of Things (IoT) devices use Wideband Code Multiple Access (WCDMA) (3G), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE Advanced (4G) technology for high speed communication. As communication technology has advanced, transmission and reception signals having a higher peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) and a greater bandwidth capacity are required. In order to increase the power efficiency of a power amplifier having a high PAPR and a wide bandwidth, Average Power Tracking (APT) or Envelope Tracking (ET) is used. A chip that supports the APT technique or ET technique is referred to as a supply modulator (SM).